Kylun
]] Kylun (Colin McKay) is a fictional comic book superhero in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Excalibur #2. He was briefly a member of Excalibur. Fictional character biography Colin McKay was a mutant child who was fleeing from soldiers sent to capture him by Vixen. He discovered the robot Widget, who created a portal to transport Colin to another dimension, to a world called 'Ee'rath'. The locals regard his appearance as a good omen. They escort him to the exiled royal household. The Queen, Ai'sha, places Colin in the care of her counselor, a reptilian mystic named Zz'ria. He trains Colin to be a warrior. Colin ages and his mutant abilities transform his features into a more cat-like appearance. He takes the symbol of Widget as his totem. He proposes to the queen's daughter, Princess Sat'neen, who accepts. Necrom, frightened of the strength of the queen's people, launches an attack. It turns into a massacre. Ai'sha, Zz'ria and thousands more perish. Sat'neen and hundreds more are captured. Kylun gathers an army and frees Sat'neen from the forces that planned to sacrifice her. Finding Excalibur Decades ago, Necrom had managed to kill this world's version of Excalibur, made up of the Black Knight, Thor, Yeoman UK and Spider-Man. They were raised back up as mindless zombie shells. Sat'neen and Kylun confront them. During the battle, Sat'neen takes an opportunity to strike at Necrom. This causes the zombies to fall as his concentration is broken. This is not enough to defeat him and he slays Sat'Neen. Kylun impales Necrom with a thrown sword. He shares a telepathic goodbye with his beloved, then notes Necrom still lives. Necrom, with the aid of a slave creature, flees into a structure known as the Tower that Crosses Time. Nobody had entered in twenty thousand years. Uncaring, Kylun follows. Necrom emerges into Earth 616. His slave creature is neutralized by an agent of Technet named Chinadoll. Necrom again escapes. Kylun follows, moments later, to his perception. He confronts and battles Nightcrawler. When his blades, enchanted so they do not harm the pure of heart, do not harm Nightcrawler, Kylun stops the battle. He learns that Necrom had come through ten days ago, in this reality. Part of the team Kylun joins forces with Excalibur. He made friends with the team's long-term ally Alistaire Stuart. Kylun's old friend Widget returned, in a new form. Excalibur's headquarters was becoming infected with windows into alternate realities, the same way Kylun himself came to Earth. At the same time, Necrom attacked. Kylun helped in the fight, though Necrom's destruction was brought about by Phoenix. Kylun helps investigate the disappearance of twenty-seven older citizens from a small village. He was caught up in an Alice of Wonderland fantasy-land, created by Joyboy of Technet and the Red Queen of the Crazy Gang. He personally ended up being mentally influenced into fishing with the Grypon and Mock Turtle. In the end, Captain Britain talked him out of the influence of the pleasant land, his friends were recovered and the older people were allowed to stay. The fight with Necrom had resulted in Excalibur's old lighthouse headquarters being demolished. The team moved into Brian's old manor house. Brian allows Kylun to bury Sa'Tneen under a group of trees near the west wing. Kylun informs Cerise that he will be leaving to make contact with his parents, who at this time, had been missing their young son for a full year. In Excalibur #63, Kylun was attacked by members of R.C.X., a British agency run by Orpington-Smythe, AKA Peter. Vixen had told Kylun his parents had been killed but this was not true. Kylun finds himself yanked from his parent's front steps and dragged into the nearby woods. The three superpowered R.C.X. agents Oak, Lodestone and Ocelot, all 'Warpies', fought him for several minutes. Kylun swung his sword through Ocelot's arm but since the man was merely misguided, not evil, no harm was done. Both were vastly confused and Oak then takes advantage by knocking out Kylun from behind. Peter's desires were to use the 'Warpies', superpowered British citizens of all ages, to restore the glory of the British empire. Kylun was awakened from suspended animation, along with many allies, old and new, just in time to join in on the brewing mutiny other members of Excalibur had roused in the ranks of the Warpies. Excalibur's side faced certain defeat, even with the their newfound allies because several of the younger Warpies were concentrating on the offensive powers of the team. Kylun gambled that his sound mimicry was not considered a threat and successfully let out a roar sufficient enough to drive the children away. This allowed Excalibur to gain the upper hand, if just for the moment. The fleeing children informed other Warpies of what was going on, and several of them decided to help the heroes. Kylun and his friends soon managed to shut Orpington-Smythe down. Kylun later attends the wedding of Captain Britain and Meggan. After Decimation, he was one of the few mutants to retain his powers. Powers and abilities Kylun is a mutant who possesses some animalistic physical characteristics, such as fur, sharpened teeth, and a lion like nose and eyes. He also has the ability to replicate any sound he has heard with his vocal cords. In addition Kylun is an expert swordsman, wielding two twin mystical swords, the Blades of Zz'ria. These blades have an enchantment that prevents them from harming anyone good (or pure of heart). Should the blades be directed against such a person they become intangible and simply pass through them without any harm. The blades are also highly resistant to magic, shown to have the power to deflect magical attacks, destroy magical creations and wound otherwise impervious magical beings (such as Necrom). The blades are incredibly strong and sharp, and have been shown to be able to cleave rock in two. External links * Kylun at Marvel.com Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional werecats Category:1987 comics characters debuts